Spot's Mistake
by Spot and Newsies 4 eva
Summary: I can't believe this is happening to me! But in fact it's a surprise it hadn't happened sooner. What am I gonna do! i'm bad at reviews
1. Jenna's Back

disclaimer: i don't own newsies but i do own jenna

PLEASE REVIEW!

Like any other girlfriend Jenna didn't stay for long, but this had been one of his longer relationships. Jenna was pretty, but she really didn't talk much and she never argued with Spot. Naturally, Spot liked that. Most of his girls whined and picked fights with Spot as much as possible. Jenna kept to herself, and her boyfriend. Their relationship was getting serious, so Spot left her. Jenna was heartbroken, but didn't cry...to Spot's knowledge. She had simply gone home, to her apartment on the edge of Brooklyn.

"Heya Spot" shouted one of the more mean looking Brooklyn newsies

Spot whipped his head around so that the shouter was in sight and listened for more.

"Your goil, Jenna, she's….well she's coming back..." he trailed off not knowing how the Brooklyn leader would react.

A cocky grin grew across his face as he said "It's about time! I knew she couldn't be nice forever."

Spot was expecting some speech about how she really cared about him and how she had been with him for weeks, and slept with him more than once! He expected some angry, red in the face, fired up blonde to stomp right up to him (and it's not unheard of that a girl would slap Sot Conlon). But that's NOT what he got.

A nervous looking girl walked up the stairs to the Brooklyn lodging house. Her face was pale, her eyes kept shifting, and her hair looked as if someone had drained the sunshine out of it. She looked sick.

Spot frowned! _This is the last thing I need! _He thought. _Oh_ _well. I just make up an excuse and get rid of her._

Jenna walked up to Spot who was attempting to look like he was doing something important. He failed, because he felt and small tap on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head about to say something cruel and mean, but when her eyes met his, it was like she had just died.

So instead spot answered to the tap, with an impatient "What!"

"Can I talk to you Spot? It's very, very important. Please." Her eyes looked so sad, but Spot was in no mood.

"Can't you see I'm...I'm doin' something important! Not right now...later ok Jenna?"

Jenna looked up at Spot. He looked annoyed but this had to be talked about _now_!

"No. I need to talk to you now!"

Spot's bright blue eyes nearly popped out of his head! She had never said no before! Not once since Spot had met her! He didn't no how to react.

Spot took off his hat ad ran his finger through his hair. "Fine, but make it quick!" he spat as he narrowed his eyes. It almost made him feel bad, but he wouldn't, he couldn't show that!

Spot lead Jenna into a corner of the lodging house and looked around. Practically every newsie was out selling papers, so they shouldn't have any interruptions.

Spot nodded his head for her to continue, and when she didn't get that, he motion with his hand for her to _move on!_

"Oh! Sorry" Jenna replied meekly.

She took a deep breath….this wouldn't be easy to tell to the most powerful newsie in New York! But he was _fearless_ right? Not afraid of _anything? _

She definitely hoped so….


	2. What am I gonna do!

Thanks For the reviews! Keep 'em coming! This is a REALLY short chapter! Sorry.

"I'm…………….I'm pregnant" Jenna said in a shaky voice.

Spot's eyes froze and his whole body tensed.

"Spot?" Jenna asked quietly "Spot say……._something_"

Spot looked up, his eyes filled with anger "Get OUT!" he said loudly

"Spot come on. Your just gonna kick me out?"

"Ya said what you had to now GET OUT!" he yelled

Jenna strated to cry as she walked out of the Brooklyn Lodging house. Spot llistened as her footsteps grew softer. And he stood there for the longest time. Millions of thoughts running through his mind.

_I can't believe dis is happening to me! _But in fact it was a surprise it hadn't happened sooner. Spot had slept with many different girls many different times. He never kept one around for long and he never imagined getting one pregnant! The one thought that ran through his mind the most was _What am I gonna do?_ He sat down on his bed replaying the scene in his mind and eventually……after what seemed like hours….he drifted off to sleep. His final thought before he closed his eyes was…..

_I gotta see Jenna tomarrow!_

_PLEASE keep reviewing! again, sorry it's so short! My next chapter is longer. Oh yeah and some of you are really good guessers! good job!  
_


End file.
